


Fluffy crocodile dad

by River_boi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Child Reader, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, batters heart melts, crocodile dad - Freeform, zach shows up for like 10 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: A fluffy lil fic of our favorite crocodile man





	Fluffy crocodile dad

Small feet pattered against the metal floor of the barns as the purifier stepped in. He ignored the noise simply assuming it was one of the cows or spectres.  
Spectres that were easily taken care of.  
He was about to turn and leave when your whimpering rang through the barns as you tried to hide behind some barrels. He turned to you and very loudly demanded to know who you were and what you were doing.   
You remained quiet out of fear. I mean, why wouldn’t you fear him? He looked like he had 20 years on you age wise and at least 4 feet on you. Not to mention that bat of his.  
He quickly made his way over to you quickly trapping you between the wall and him. You tried to shrink into the wall clutching your old tattered teddy bear.  
His gaze seemed to shift from judgemental to confusion to realization as he noticed the poorly set up bed of yours, nothing more than a few blankets you managed to snag.   
“Have you been living in here?” He spoke lower than before, probably trying to not scare you anymore than he already has. You nod and hold the bear closer to yourself.  
“Why? Why not live with your parents, or family?”   
You look away from him hoping he’d understand and he seemed to. He held a hand out for you and you shyly took it.   
His hand was cold and rough but not unwelcoming, it was nearly twice the size of yours. He smiled down at you and you smiled back.

It’s only been a few hours and you already warmed up to him.   
“Do you have a name, mister?” you asked him, as you walked beside him.   
“I’m the Batter. What about you? You should have a name shouldn’t you?” He glanced down at you, you smiled back at him.   
“My names (y/n)!” you smile and he can’t help but smile back  
Something about you just melted his heart and made him soft. Only for you of course.   
Batter continues to walk with you and his travels with you took him to Zacharies shop. Zach gives his hello and chuckles and gets quite surprised when you walk in besides Batter.  
“Well well, amigo, I didn’t know you got any tail.” he chuckles and gets a death glare from Batter. You didn’t seem to notice the comment.  
“I found them, in the barns of all places..” He practically growls at him, Zacharie chuckles and puts his hands up defensively.   
“Calm down amigo. It was only a joke. Anyways, what can i do for you?” Zach smiles and displays his wares

You two had been walking and fighting spectres all day, and now the sun had started to set. You rub your eyes and tug on batters sleeve and he turns and looks to you.   
“Batter.. I’m really sleepy.. Can we find somewhere to sleep?” You look up at him with a tired look and he nods. He sighs and picks you up, looking for any place for you to sleep. He finally spots a small hotel that would make do for the night.   
He strides over quickly and buys a room. He quietly lays you down and pulls the blankets over you. He sits back on the bed sighing quietly.   
You smile tiredly and slip your tiny hand in his, it seemed to disappear behind his cold calloused fingers.   
“Why are you so cold..?” your question caught him off guard and he stuttered over an answer.   
“Is it because you’re lonely? Momma always said that the loneliest people are the coldest..”   
Batter only nodded. “Yes.. I am very lonely, but not anymore. Cause now i have you don’t i?” He smiles down at you and brushes some of your hair out of your face.   
You giggle and smile at him before you finally drift off to sleep.   
Batter smiles and wipes the unseen, unshed tears from his eyes and holds your hand tightly.  
“I promise I’ll protect you, i promise you’ll never have to be alone again..”


End file.
